10 Song Challenge
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Who knew that with an Ipod and some paper you could create a fluffy, angsty, humorous mess haha I promise of you read it you'll like it. lol


_** Song Challenge**_

_**Pairing: EO**_

_A/N: So I needed a breather from my other EO story, 'Remind Me', cause I'm having writer's block. Haha anyway I can across a couple of these and I really wanted to do one myself I did. Haha, so apparently you put your ipod on shuffle and write a "story" while the song is on, or something like that. Ok, so here we go haha. Oh and for most of these, established EO, makes things easier :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the music or the characters…I know it's tragic! lol_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls<strong>

"You mean, _we, _have to go clubbing? I haven't done that in like…a long time." Elliot looked at their captain.

"Yes. You are all going. It's a big club and we need to find this guy. So, go home get ready and try to blend in." With that, Cragen returned to his office.

"So, pick me up at 8." Olivia laughed as she exited the squad room.

A few hours later, and the SVU detectives were entering the club. The music blasted and people danced.

"Okay, me and El will take the right side. You two take the other. Meet back here at 11." Olivia said, practically dragging Elliot to the dance floor. "Loosen up, you have to blend in."

"Yah, no I'm good." He rolled his eyes, all the while watching the beautiful brunette sway to the music. It was only after a scruffy blonde came up to Liv that he attempted to 'dance.' He moved behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving the other man the evil eye.

"What are you doing?" Liv said as she and Elliot swayed to the music.

"The only guy that's gonna dance with you, like this…is me." He kissed her neck as the swayed and tried to stay focused on the task at hand.

Truth be told, with the song and the dancing the only thing either was thinking about was what they could do when they were finally alone.

**2. Just The Way You are - Bruno Mars**

"You can act like you're all high and mighty, Detective Benson, but we both know you're just damaged goods." The perp sitting across from her spat out.

Lately, Olivia Benson was feeling, well she couldn't describe it, but she knew she didn't like it. The only good thing she had was her partner and fiancé to catch her when she fell.

"That's enough outta you." Elliot stepped forward, seeing the hurt breaking through on his partners face.

He led Liv out of the room. "Hey, don't listen to him. If anything, he's the damaged one. And no matter what anyone says, I think you're perfect the way you are." He smiled and kissed her quick before re-entering the room.

**3. Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez**

The morning light shone through the window. Illuminating the room just enough for her to see him, asleep and peaceful. It was a mystery to Olivia Benson why Elliot was with her, he was everything good about a man and almost everything bad; well he had a temper. But even after all the fighting, and failed attempts, they had found each other and couldn't be happier.

He awoke, and rolled over to see her face. "Morning, beautiful." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you." The words flew out of her mouth, the first time she'd ever said them to him.

"I love you too." His smile grew bigger as her pulled her on top of him. Yah they were gonna be late for work.

**4. One Last Time - Kellie Pickler**

If you had asked Olivia Benson why she walked around like a lost puppy, she'd tell you straight out "I miss him." It had been 3 months, 4 days, and 6 hours since her and his last encounter. She walked around their empty Manhattan apartment, pictures of them still hanging on the walls. As she walked to the bedroom, she saw his sweatshirt laying on the chair. She pulled it close, still smelling his cologne. The only thing she wished for now, was one more night with him.

**5. I'm Not That Girl - Wicked the Muscial**

Olivia sat at her desk, typing away. It was a quiet day at SVU, no cases. She looked up from her desk as she heard voices entering the room. She let out a quiet sigh as she looked the door. They seemed so happy now, they had beautiful home and five gorgeous kids. She looked away, a little sad, as he kissed his wife goodbye. Olivia knew she'd never be more than his partner and it killed a part of her every time she saw him with her.

**6. Terrified - Katherine Mcphee **

She never thought she'd fall in love. He never thought he'd find love again. But somehow, someway they did and it was with each other.

It was easy, to fall into that place of romantic looks and kisses that took your breath away. Not to say that neither wasn't scared at first, but after many dates and long nights they found they love they'd been looking for.

And as they danced to the music, a tear came to her eye. She kissed him quick as cheers filled the air. She was no longer alone, no longer afraid, Olivia Benson-Stabler had finally found her true love.

**7. Just A Dream - Carrie Underwood**

"NO! ELLIOT!" She ran over to him, his body falling to the floor. She dropped her gun and put his head on her lap. "Come on, El. Stay With Me! SOMEBODY CALL A BUS!" She looked at the other officers who were cuffing the perp and radioing for an ambulance. "Come on Elloit. You have to stay awake!"

"Liv…I...love you."

"I love you too" She kissed him quick before the EMT's placed him on the stretcher and into the ambulance. She looked down at the blood on her hands as it pulled away. Every ounce of her trying not the fall to the ground and cry.

It wasn't until she got to the hospital that she finally cried. Not caring who saw. All Olivia cared about was being able to kiss him again, being able to fall asleep in his arms again.

"Liv!" Fin and Munch came running into the ER waiting room, Cragen not far behind. "Have you heard anything?"

"No." She went to move hair out of her face, but she saw the blood that still painted her hands and began to break down again.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Fin helped her to the nurses station for a towel or something.

It wasn't long before she and everyone else, including his kids, were sitting in those plastic chairs, staring at the doors waiting for someone to tell you how he was.

"Family of Detective Stabler?" The doctor came through the doors, seeing them stand her made his way over.

"I'm his wife, Olivia, is he okay?"

"It was touch and go for awhile, but, he should be okay."

**8. She's Everything - Brad Paisley**

He walked into the bedroom, seeing her standing in front of the dresser mirror applying her make-up. Elliot leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"What?" She turned to face him.

"Nothing." He smiled at her, moving towards her.

"Well, stop staring Stabler, it's creepy." She gave a teasing smile as her turned back to finish applying her mascara.

"You're gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." She laughed, turning around in his arms to look into his eyes.

"I love you." He kissed her, knowing he could spend the rest of his life with Olivia and never need anything more.

**9. Wouldn't Change A Thing - Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

People fight, people fight all the time. So do Elliot and Olivia. They fight about everything, especially when a case goes wrong or drags on. And today was no different, expect this time they were fighting as more than just partners on a case.

"Elliot, you can't keep shutting me out!" Olivia said as she followed him into the cribs.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know how do my job and not worry about you," He looked up and saw her face. "That came out wrong."

"I know what you meant. But we both agreed to get into this new territory and this is just something that comes along with it." She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We have two options here."

"Okay?" he pulled her closer, arms around her waist.

"One, we switch partners or two, we stop fighting and do what we do best."

"Well I don't wanna switch."

"Then we go with option two." She smiled before going in for a kiss.

**10. Our Kind of Love - Lady Antebellum **

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" Munch said as he walked into the squad room.

"Yah." She sighed, looking around.

"It's only 3 months. You'll be back before you know it." Fin laughed at the brunette.

"No I'll be gone longer than 3 months." She turned and smiled at him.

"Yah, it's longer." Elliot laughed as he walked from an interrogation. "You are supposed to be home resting." He kissed her forehead as he walked to his desk.

"I know, but I got bored. Bed rest sucks ass." A pout graced her face. "I just want this little bugger outta me!" She laughed as she placed her hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Go home." Elliot laughed at his wife.

"Fine. You're no fun." She pouted again.

Elliot got up and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "As I recall, I was very fun. And she proves it."

"Cocky asshole." She elbowed him.

"Home, Liv, now." Elliot smiled and shook his head, escorting his very pregnant wife out the squad room and into a cab.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, that was interesting and surprisingly very hard lol Well as you can tell 6-10 kinda followed each other I guess idk lol Okay, well now it's time to go back to writing 'Remind Me'...lol gonna be a long night haha_


End file.
